


somebody give me a sign, I'm starting to lose faith

by ackermanx



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, sandalphon is happy for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 18:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: sandalphon, and truly making the skies his home





	1. michael

**Author's Note:**

> SITS DOWN okay the vague premise for this fic is like. sandalphon has to live in the skies and stuff bc he's supreme primarch now so he's forced to work together with the other primarchs and he sorta reaches a truce or becomes friends with them and then he partially feels like he truly belongs. and also I wanted more sandal interactions

Michael is the first one who tries to apologize.

This itself fails to surprise Sandalphon - she's the leader of the primarchs, after all, and has that title for a reason. What _does_ surprise him is walking into the semblance of a home that the primarchs use as a resting place and seeing Michael there, coffee already brewing and two cups set out neatly on a table.

"Good morning, Sandalphon," Michael greets.

All Sandalphon can do is stand in the doorway, surely looking like an idiot, and blink rapidly at the scene.

"Do you even know how to make coffee," he replies, voice completely deadpan. "I don't remember Lucifer ever saying that anyone else enjoyed the drink."

"I, well."

Michael looks as abashed as Sandalphon has ever seen her be, ducking her head and laughing nervously. "I never particularly liked it, that much is true. But after watching Lucifer make it for so many years, I retained some of the skill as well."

_But it's not the same._

Sandalphon merely strides over to the coffee brewer, letting his unsaid thoughts hang in the air. Michael shifts in her seat, visibly uncomfortable with Sandalphon's silence, and watches as he checks on the process with a critical eye.

(It's not a bad brew. Judging by the strong scent, Michael had grabbed Lucifer's coffee beans - the best ones, better than what Sandalphon could ever grow by himself, the ones that Sandalphon had been saving for particularly dreary days.

...No matter. He could always harvest more.)

"I didn't give you permission to go through my things," he says instead.

Michael flinches.

Maybe that wasn't the best way to go about things.

"Don't think about it," Sandalphon sighs. He's just tired, it's too early to be having a serious conversation, "what do you want, anyway?"

"Must I want something? What if I was here to enjoy your company?"

"That would be a lie. My company is the furthest thing from enjoyable."

More silence.

Instead of beating himself up over it, Sandalphon busies himself with the coffee. He takes Michael's offered cups from the table and carries them over to the coffee brewer - sets them down, carefully measures an equal amount of coffee into them, plops a sugar cube into one.

He makes his way back to the table, still as silent as before. Michael is somehow more fidgety than before, and looks ready to downright jump out of her seat when Sandalphon returns.

She opens her mouth to speak. "Listen, I'm sor - "

Sandalphon tsks. "Don't say that. It's meaningless, after I've heard it so many times."

But he shoves the sweetened cup towards Michael anyway.

Michael stares at the cup, a mix of confusion and thanks crossing her face. But Sandalphon watches as they melt into understanding, eventually, and she takes the offered cup gratefully.

"Thank you," she mumbles over the rim, and Sandalphon just grunts in response.

(They sit in silence, nursing their drinks, and Sandalphon thinks that...he could get used to this.)


	2. uriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uriel is. an unexpected fave for me. but hey anyone who has the ability to call people out on their bullshit earns a star in my book
> 
> also I have an hc. that once the other summons and various other sky ppl get to know sandalphon and get used to him as supreme primarch they see that he's a good guy, actually. and he accidentally gains loyalty from others. not like lucifers whole thing where u feel inspired and intimidated by just looking at him but sandal knows what he believes in and fights for it and well that's pretty great

Uriel -

Uriel doesn't even try.

_Or maybe he does, maybe he does and -_

Sandalphon isn't given the chance to finish that thought, though, because - ah, speak of the devil, here was Uriel himself, all smiles and cheer.

He smiles thinly as the other primarch approaches, half because he was really hoping to enjoy some time alone and half because Uriel's slaps on the back _h_ _urt._

"Good afternoon," Sandalphon manages to get out without sounding too pained.

"Isn't it? Guess that's why you're out here patrolling the sky too, huh?"

...No, he had practically been shooed from the house by Michael, but a white lie wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Nice, nice. Either way, it's great to see you out here relaxing for once!"

"Huh?"

The word escapes Sandalphon's lips before he can stop it, and it seems to startle Uriel as well. "Uh, relaxing? The thing that you do when you're...not working."

"When I'm not working. Then you assume that I'm not working right now?"

"You're out here, aren't you?"

The logic is so simple. Too simple, almost, but that was Uriel for you.

"Hey, you actually planning on talking to me while we're both here or should I leave? Like, I don't mind either way, but it _would_ be nice to get some feedback."

Sandalphon just side-eyes Uriel and grunts. "You can stay if you want. Or leave. I'm not going to tell you what to do."

Uriel doesn't say a word in response, only grins a little wider and matches his wingstrokes to Sandalphon's as they jump into flight.

"Really nice thing you're doing, by the way," he adds on, not even stopping to gauge a reaction. "Protecting the skies like this."

" _Nice_ /" Sandalphon scoffs. "Nice...does it look like I had a choice in the matter? Who knows when Lucifer had decided that I would take his place?"

"You always have a choice," Uriel merely says. "Even if it doesn't seem like it, you always have a choice."

A piece of Uriel's consciousness pokes at Sandalphon, asking for a communication thread. But now Sandalphon is just irritated, so he ignores the persistent nagging, hoping that Uriel will take the hint.

It speaks to him anyway.

_If you had wanted to, you could have destroyed yourself - Lucifer's dead now, he can't tell you what to do, either. You could have asked the Singularity to take out your core, take the strongest dark magic they have, stab it a thousand times over. But the powers are yours, the wings are yours - you made them yours - and everyone that I know would follow you to Pandemonium and back._

_You're a good guy, deep down. The more you try to deny it, the more obvious it becomes._

Sandalphon is...in shock.

And confused. Is this really him that Uriel is talking about?

And in shock.

And _touched_.

Seemingly oblivious to the warring feelings inside of Sandalphon, Uriel turns around to face the direction that they had just come from. "Nice talking with you, but I've gotta go give something to Alexiel. See you around, hm?"

"Yeah...yeah. See you."

Sandalphon raises a hand in a weak wave, then accelerates himself to his top speed, until the feeling of the wind is almost unbearable.

_Uriel -_

_Maybe he does try. Maybe this is his way of saying sorry - convincing me that I really do belong._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another day another half assed ending


	3. gabriel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse. i completely forgot about the existence of this fic. shoutout to wunderlist for reminding me
> 
> gabriel granblue fantasy is lesbian icon send tweet

Michael is the one who starts Sandalphon thinking about the concept of being home. Uriel is the one who assures him that he is, in fact, home.

Gabriel is the one who decides to take it upon herself to handle the physical part of being home.

It starts subtly enough. There's no change for the first month or so, and Gabriel is always out, so Sandalphon merely assumes that she doesn't desire his presence.

Which, while it does sting, is completely understandable. So Sandalphon doesn't mention it to anyone if they ask, choosing to grunt incomprehensibly instead.

And then one afternoon, as he's trudging through the house in search of his newest batch of beans, he finds what he thinks is a pastry sitting on the kitchen table.

Sandalphon stares at it.

The pastry doesn't disappear, doesn't explode, doesn't do anything except send tantalizing whiffs of strawberry in Sandalphon's direction.

"Might as well," he mutters, taking sole solace in the fact that only the primarchs have access to their little house.

(The hint of strawberry flavoring proves to be a nice counterpart to the bitter taste of his coffee, and Sandalphon wonders if he should thank whoever left it there for him.)

 

* * *

 

 

Gabriel is waiting for him the next afternoon, at the same time, with an expectant look on her face.

"How was it?" she beams. "The skyfarers call it cake, and it has the most delectable sweet taste. Nothing like what we've ever had, that's for sure, and _much_ more effort to make - I wonder if I could ever duplicate it the mortal way, with ingredients and the whole baking process and everything - "

"Gabriel," Sandalphon interrupts, if only because he doesn't want to be stuck here for the next hour listening to mind-numbing small talk. "Why. What is the _meaning_  of this."

Gabriel pouts, an expression that would look peculiar on any other primarch but somehow was only fitting for her. "I thought I would do something nice for you, since you look like you need them. And everyone else is too serious to indulge a little, so it's up to me to make sure that _someone_  around here has a little fun."

"Fun - I don't need fun, I need to - to do my job, that's what, and I don't have time for these frivolities - "

"Yes, you do," Gabriel interrupts, and the last thing that Sandalphon sees is a serene smile before the woman disappears completely.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Sandalphon enters the kitchen to the sight of a full plate of little brown squares. They aren't as fragrant as the cake from before, but as he draws nearer, Sandalphon swears he can catch a hint of...what was it called, again? Chocolate?

He sighs.  _Didn't we just have this discussion yesterday?_ Even if he wanted to, Sandalphon couldn't simply "take time off" and "enjoy his life" - there was the entire skydom to watch over, and Pandemonium to keep an eye on - 

_But if it coincides with your normal break times, a little fun won't hurt, will it now?_

Gabriel's voice floats unbidden into Sandalphon's mind, and...he hates to admit it, but she may be right.

The primarch busies himself with his daily routine, and decides to repay the gesture by leaving an extra cup out, tailored specifically to Gabriel's tastes, with a few of those chocolaty squares artfully arranged to the side.

Then he spins on one heel, marches out of the house, and dives into the clouds as if his world hadn't just been shifted to the right another inch.


	4. raphael

Sandalphon decidedly does not like Raphael.

 

It comforts him a little to know that the feeling is mutual. Everyone else gets along with Raphael in their own way, and Sandalphon supposes that his connection with Raphael involves the bare minimum of tolerance and whispered "damn you"s behind closed doors.

 

It's almost depressingly unpleasant. But they're also both depressingly stubborn and good at holding grudges; in the words of Uriel, "you two really aren't good at the whole makin' a truce thing, are you?"

 

No, they're not. And it's going to stay that way as far as Sandalphon can see in the near future. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

There's a neatly creased, new bag of coffee waiting for Sandalphon the next morning. 

 

To be honest, he almost passes over it. No one touches the coffee bean store except for Sandalphon, so there's no reason so suspect that it might not be his. But there's something odd about the whole thing, something that he can't quite put a finger on - 

 

It hits Sandalphon in the middle of his routine. The smell...that smell could only belong to one type of bean.

 

Those are Lucifer's beans sitting on the table.

 

_Impossible_ , Sandalphon thinks. _I know where my bag of Lucifer's beans is, it's sitting in the cupboard above me, there's no way it could have migrated from there to the table without me knowing. And this bag is full, which means that -_  

 

_Someone else went to the trouble of gathering beans for me?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"What, does it look like I drink coffee?" 

 

Michael simply raises an eyebrow at Sandalphon when he asks her about the mysterious beans. Then Sandalphon raises _his_  eyebrow, and she backtracks as fast as she can. "I mean, my apologies, I do enjoy your brews, but the flavor is rather strong for me, and, well."

 

"It's fine." 

 

Sandalphon just waves it off - he had expected that, to be honest, but he couldn't resist tripping up the other primarchs every once in a while.  "Then, do you know who could have  done it?"

 

"It could only be Gabriel, Uriel, or Raphael. Beyond that, I'm afraid I don't have a clue. Have you considered asking around? That might produce better results."

 

Sandalphon just rolls his eyes. "Subtle. Alright, I'll talk to other people. That's what you want me to do, isn't it?"

 

"That's what would make both of us feel better, yes," Michael insists firmly. "You'll thank me later."

 

"I highly doubt that," Sandalphon say drily. "But I appreciate the worry."

 

…He does take Michael's advice, though. It's the only way to solve this self-made dilemma of his.

 

"Hm? Nah, I'd never touch your stuff," Uriel affirms with a more-forceful-than-necessary hair ruffle. "Sounds like something that Gabriel would do, though."

 

"I wouldn't quite dare," Gabriel replies a week or so later. "It's a special place, the coffee grove, isn't it? I wouldn't want to intrude on something so private.

 

Raphael continues to refuse to comment .

 

He's the only one left, so it _has_  to be him who had left the bag of fresh coffee beans for Sandalphon. Which is even more infuriating, in a sense, because Raphael hasn't even managed to hold a five-minute conversation with Sandalphon since he became the new supreme primarch, let alone ask him what he likes. And if Raphael did this, that means that Sandalphon will have to talk to him like a normal human being. 

 

Without wanting to strangle each other in some way throughout the conversation.

 

_This_ , Sandalphon thinks darkly as he approaches Raphael's relaxing form, _is not going to be a fun thing to do._

 

He starts slowing down his wingbeats, bringing himself next to the other primal until they hover in the air together. Raphael doesn't say a word, doesn't seem to realize that Sandalphon is even there; the only thing that proves otherwise is him readjusting the span of his wings to make sure that he doesn't smack Sandalphon out of the air.

 

"Thanks," Sandalphon grits out, because the faster he gets this over with the better, right? "For the coffee the other day. It was a nice thought."

 

Raphael doesn't say a word. 

 

Sandalphon briefly contemplates replacing Raphael. Not that such a thing would be possible, if he were to actually try pulling it off, but even a primarch can dream, can't they?

 

"I didn't do it for you," Raphael finally replies, albeit roughly, right when Sandalphon is considering flying away and pretending that nothing had happened. "It's a truce. We can't do our best work if we're at each other's throats all the time, can we?"

 

_Cold hard logic at its finest._  "You make a good point. In that case, consider your truce accepted."

 

Raphael grunts out something that sounds like "good." Sensing that the conversation is over, Sandalphon simply watches as Raphael begins to dissolve into the wind, spreading out his consciousness across the entire skydom.

 

"You're not that bad, supreme primarch" is the last thing that Sandalphon hears before Raphael is gone completely.

 

He lets out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

 

 

(Perhaps it's childish of Sandalphon to, deep down, want the approval of the most secluded elemental primals. But now that he knows his presence is not unwelcome, he thinks he might be able to call the skies his new…

 

Home.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well lads im 85% sure raphael is ooc. holds a water gun to his head please talk more in game so i know what your PERSONALITY IS LIKE
> 
> other than that, look at me finishing my first multichaptered fic. character development. hope y'all enjoyed !!

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols


End file.
